


Proximity

by watermelonikaz



Category: Holostars, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Orgy, Polyamory, Polygamy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonikaz/pseuds/watermelonikaz
Summary: Astel and Roberu, totally great friends, try to help each other get Temma and Shien, respectively. It works out splendidly.50% Plot. 50% Porn. 100% Effort.
Relationships: Astel Leda/Kageyama Shien, Astel Leda/Kishido Temma, Astel Leda/Yukoku Roberu, Kageyama Shien/Kishido Temma, Kageyama Shien/Yukoku Roberu, Yukoku Roberu/Kishido Temma
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Proximity

**Author's Note:**

> To the people in the discord that wanted this, fuck you guys and I love you all so much

“If we keep this up, you’ll probably fall in love with me.”

Roberu almost dropped the glass in his hands at the statement. He put it down just the same -- in case Astel had any more ridiculous declarations inside of him today -- and sighed as he leaned forward on the bar’s counter to look his friend in the eye.

“Are you drunk already?” Roberu asked, unable to help letting out a little laugh afterwards. “It’s too early. Wait until later.”

Astel grinned and he took a casual sip from his glass still half-full of alcohol. The drink Roberu had given him hadn’t even been all that hard since over the time they’d been doing this, Roberu had taken it upon himself to try and keep the other man’s alcohol intake to a manageable level.

Astel would drink anything Roberu gave him without question, and while Roberu was sometimes tempted to take advantage of that -- just to see how much Astel could _really_ drink -- he’d decided early on that he was going to take care of this friendship and keep the one man who kept visiting him alive somehow.

If Astel was still going to get alcohol poisoning one day from his nasty habits of throwing his health away at sporadic moments, it wasn’t going to be Roberu’s fault.

“No,” Astel said, and he looked a bit too pleased when he said it. “I’m just saying. I’m always here listening to you ramble on. You crave the attention. It’s a possibility.”

 _Yep, he’s definitely buzzed. Must’ve gotten too little sleep_ , Roberu thought, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, nah, I think that idea would work better if I found you even a little bit attractive,” he laughed, already turning away to get back to rearranging his shelf -- a new order of glasses had come in the other day and he was trying to replace the ones that had too many scratches from overuse -- before the bar would open for the day.

“It’s not always about physical attraction,” Astel said, and Roberu could hear the clink of the ice in his glass as he probably took another sip. “Sometimes, it’s just about proximity.”

“Is this more wisdom from your deep, dark and tragic past, Leda?”

Astel laughed, the sound pleasant and light. Roberu found himself smiling when he heard it, because no matter how much he ragged on Astel, he did appreciate the other man’s presence. It was a good thing they lived so close to each other that even daily visits like this were the simplest thing to do.

Roberu, after all, did get lonely sometimes. It was unavoidable. Even if he was a busy man and uninterested in finding a permanent partner in his life -- even his attraction to Shien was something he viewed from far away, like a curator studying a possible piece to bid on if it would fit in his already orderly museum -- he still thrived in the company of people. He enjoyed talking, laughing, and generally socializing with everyone around him.

He was, as people said, an entertainer (They also called him a comedian, but he wasn’t going to lean into that label just yet). And an entertainer needed an audience. Bonus points if the audience was friends with him, because he liked seeing people he cared about happy.

“Nothing that dramatic,” Astel said now, still giggling a little to himself. “I was just thinking that it’s easier to find new things to like about someone the more you see each other, right?”

“You can also end up hating them, because you see more things to dislike the more you stay around them,” Roberu replied, a part of him wondering why he was going along with this conversation. “Sometimes, distance is a good thing.”

Astel made a sound like he was thinking. “You’re right. Proximity increases feelings that are already there.”

“I’m not sure we’re having the same conversation,” Roberu said, letting out a little laugh. “I was saying feelings could change.”

“No, we’re on the same wavelength here,” Astel insisted. “That’s exactly what I’m saying too. One day, you’ll look at me and be all _it’s him, the love of my life_ out of nowhere.”

Roberu snorted. He made a mental note not to serve Astel today’s drink ever again. He’d been going through his stock, using Astel as some sort of taste-tester. Sometimes, it had weird results like now. “Leda?”

“Robechan?”

“You’re drunk. Go lie down,” Roberu said, digging into his pocket to pull out his house keys and toss them to his friend.

Astel caught the keys with little effort. He smirked. “See? You’re already changing.”

* * *

They weren’t particularly compatible in a lot of things. They had different hobbies, liked different games, had different sleep cycles and priorities in life. But personality-wise, they were good together. Both of them had a deep understanding of people, had a fierce streak of independence, could talk up a storm when needed, and sometimes forgot to take care of their health when focused on a goal.

They also liked the same type of people, but Roberu couldn’t decide whether that was a good thing or not at times.

“I like Shien’s voice the most,” Astel said from where he was lying on Roberu’s floor -- the first time he’d done this, he’d made a joke that this was Roberu’s seduction strategy since everyone who’d slept on his floor wanted him as a big brother, and Roberu had almost thrown him right back out. Astel’s legs and arms were spread like he was trying to make a snow angel without the snow and with him being the farthest thing from an angel.

“I thought you liked Temma,” Roberu said, stepping over Astel to get to his computer. It was hard not to know things about Astel -- even private things like this -- because the other man could be extremely open to people he trusted.

Roberu still wasn’t sure when and how Astel started to trust him -- maybe from the first time he’d blindly knocked back the drink Roberu had placed in front of him -- but he tried to return the favor by revealing a few private things about himself as well.

Of course, such a thing could come back and bite him in the ass sometimes because Astel didn’t ever forget the weapons -- the secrets -- he had in his arsenal, and he could pull them out at the most unexpected times.

“Don’t be jealous, I’m not making a move on Shien,” Astel laughed. “I love Temma the most, but we’re talking about voices here.”

“I’m not jealous,” Roberu said, groaning dramatically as he slipped into his chair. “And I have no plans to--”

“If you want him, you’re going to have to do something at some point,” Astel pointed out. He moved his head to look at Roberu, a grin playing at his lips. “Before someone else snatches him away.”

“Like you’re doing something about Temma right now?” Roberu shot back without really thinking about it. “Miyabi’s already ten steps ahead of you.”

There was silence at his statement, and when Roberu finally moved to look at Astel, the other man was no longer smiling.

“I know,” Astel said softly.

Roberu felt something then -- an urge to comfort his stupid friend -- but he ignored it and looked away, back at his monitor.

Because running from their problems was another one of their compatibilities.

* * *

Maybe there really was something to this whole proximity thing.

They lived five minutes from each other so they saw each other practically everyday, sometimes just dropping by to say hi and go about their own days. Astel -- who kept insisting he didn’t have a drinking problem -- would stop by the bar every now and then. Roberu would sometimes go over to Astel’s to steal his food -- because Roberu couldn’t be bothered to get his own --- and Astel would respond by ordering twice as much the next time and telling him to run over before everything was gone.

Roberu was beginning to look forward to seeing Astel, and he found that he liked talking to his genmate about anything and everything. Astel was smarter than he appeared and could instantly get what Roberu was trying to say at times. There was a certain comfort to having a good friend one could just vent to about work-related things without having to explain too much.

It was a functioning friendship between dysfunctional people, but that was all it was.

Roberu was sure he would never fall in love.

* * *

“Here, let me see,” Astel was saying, leaning over Roberu’s shoulder and reaching out a hand towards his mouse. His hand slid over Roberu’s and Roberu briefly considered removing his hand but decided it would take too much effort.

He let Astel move his cursor, clicking whenever Astel stopped or told him to do so. Roberu was trying to figure out what to do next in APEX, and of course, Astel had a lot of things to say when it came to this particular game.

He turned his head to say something and was a little bit surprised at how _close_ Astel really was. His nose brushed against Astel’s cheek and he could smell the pleasant scent of the other man’s cologne.

Both of them froze at the contact and Astel stopped moving the mouse, though he didn’t remove his hand from on top of Roberu’s.

“What’s your policy on relationships again?” Astel murmured, his gaze still focused on the screen.

“I don’t want one,” Roberu replied, unsure why his answer had come out of him in a quieter voice than normal.

“Okay,” Astel said.

And then he turned his head and crashed their mouths against each other.

* * *

They didn’t label it as a relationship. In fact, both of them were gunning for other people. It was more like an extension of their friendship, something they didn’t particularly mind doing with each other because they both understood that there were no strings attached. With anyone else, it would’ve been a messy experience, but with each other, it was easy.

Just a way to relieve physical needs. A way to practice. A way--

Well, it didn’t really matter why they were doing what they were doing. Neither of them bothered to discuss it. They just let it happen. It didn’t feel wrong or unpleasant, so neither of them stopped.

They both knew that if either of them hated anything the other did, the whole thing would end as abruptly as it started.

“I can get Shien for you,” Astel was saying in between their kissing. He was on top of Roberu, sitting on his waist, his palms on Roberu’s chest as he leaned in and licked at the other man’s lips.

Roberu buried his hands in Astel’s hair, pulling him closer. They shared a deep kiss before he licked at his lips and laughed. He didn’t feel any jealousy at all, which he took to mean that he’d been right -- he didn’t feel _that_ for Astel. And Astel wouldn’t be discussing other men if he was in-love with Roberu either.

They really just were compatible being whatever this was.

“You’re confident,” Roberu said, his hands sliding up Astel’s pants-covered legs to rest on the smaller man’s waist. “You think you can seduce Shien and then throw him to me?”

Astel grinned and then he was leaning back to pull off his shirt and letting Roberu’s hands roam over his chest. “Shien is easier than Temma because I can actually understand how his mind works.”

Roberu found himself laughing again, his hands now working on unbuttoning and unzipping Astel’s pants. “Does this stupid plan mean I have to get Temma for you too?”

Astel was moving off Roberu to properly shimmy off his remaining clothes. He was laughing a small little laugh that was still undeniably pleasant to Roberu’s ears. “Do you think you can?”

Roberu sat up to remove his own clothes. He was grinning. “Sure. Don’t you remember? He thinks I’m charming.”

* * *

Astel didn’t have difficulty pulling Shien into their lives. Maybe because Shien had only been waiting for an invitation, his adoration for Roberu already matching the bar master’s fervor for him. Maybe it was because he was one of Astel’s more enduring friends from their lives before all this, and he already trusted Astel with his life. Maybe he was just curious why Astel and not Roberu himself was inviting him to Roberu’s bar.

Whatever it was, Shien had shown up to the bar when he’d been invited to come after hours.

He seemed confused at first, and Roberu had been annoyingly tight-lipped about the whole situation, preferring to duck into the back room the moment Shien had taken a seat beside Astel at the counter.

Astel laughed, his chin on his hand as he looked at Shien as if they both shared a secret. Shien raised an eyebrow expectantly.

“He’s shy,” Astel explained, pushing his own drink towards Shien and smirking. “He’s crazy in love with you and can’t bring himself to confess.”

“I am not shy!!” Roberu yelled from behind the back door. “Stop ruining my reputation, Leda!!”

“Robe-san has a reputation to ruin?” Shien asked, laughing. He seemed more relieved than anything at Astel’s words, and he took the drink that had been passed to him, though he made no move to take a sip.

“Shien!! You!!”

“It’s juice, don’t worry,” Astel said, after he’d shared a laugh with Shien. He reached out a hand to brush Shien’s bangs out of his face. Roberu burst out of the back door at that moment, marched over to them, and grabbed Astel’s hand to move it away from Shien’s face.

Astel cracked up, amused at the extent of Roberu’s jealousy. “Roberu, confess properly or I’ll do it myself.”

Roberu narrowed his eyes at Astel even as Astel continued to smirk at him. They held each other’s gazes for a moment before the taller man sighed in exasperation and turned to face Shien, looking like he was getting ready to be thrown into Tokyo Bay for whatever he was about to say.

“I love you, Robe-san,” Shien said when Roberu finally opened his mouth to speak.

Astel started laughing again, and when Roberu just stood there, flushing red and seemingly at a loss for words-- 

“I love you too, Shien,” Astel said, imitating Roberu’s voice with ease and grinning at Shien. “I’ve been pining for your love since-- ah!”

Roberu made a grab for Astel who leapt off his bar stool and out of range just in time, the smaller man ducking to hide behind Shien. He had his hands on Shien’s shoulders and peeked out from behind one to wink at Roberu.

“You’re welcome Robechan~” Astel sang.

“You guys,” Shien said, laughing as well. He looked at Roberu now, his gaze undeniably fond. His smile was soft and a little bit expectant. “Can I hear it from you?”

Roberu let out a frustrated sound, ran a hand down his thoroughly red face, and seemed to experience an entire crisis while standing in place. Eventually, however, he let out a loud exhalation and met Shien’s eyes seriously.

“I love you,” he said quietly. “I didn’t want a relationship with anyone, but with you, I think it’ll be fine.”

“I feel the same,” Shien said, and then he was leaning forward and Roberu was moving to meet him halfway.

Their first kiss was gentle, just lips on lips, Roberu’s right hand coming up to cradle Shien’s cheek tenderly as Shien made a small sound of approval against his mouth.

They broke apart when Astel started applauding. He wasn’t jealous either. Rather, Astel’s feeling at that moment was pure elation that both of his friends were finally happy and with each other like they should’ve been from the start.

“Kiss deeper,” Astel encouraged with a grin.

Roberu groaned a complaint, rolling his eyes. Shien laughed. “Astel, what’s your role in all this exactly?”

“I’ll film your sex tapes,” Astel replied in a teasing tone as he returned to his seat beside Shien. “Watch you two together. Cheer from the sidelines whenever you kiss. You can call me _matchmaker_.”

Shien laughed again, shaking his head. He knew Astel. He’d been there throughout many disasters in the other man’s life. And because he did-- “You two have something going on, don’t you?”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Astel assured, even as Roberu once again looked like he was seconds away from ending his own existence by maybe slamming his head on the counter and blacking out. “It’s just casual between us. And anyway, it’ll stop now that you’re--”

“No, you don’t have to stop,” Shien said. His smile at Astel was now a little bit shy. “Do you know I used to have a crush on you?”

* * *

Temma was harder to involve, but that was probably because Roberu didn’t have much time to devote to his conquest. He was busy making massive strides forward in his relationship with Shien, and though Astel sometimes joined them when they were together, the smaller man seemed to prefer to leave them alone as much as possible in the beginning.

Both Shien and Roberu had to keep pulling Astel back in, because he was hard to convince of his place beside them. They took shifts in dragging him out of his home or visiting him, and eventually Astel seemed to relent. He began to show up more often, and grew a little bit bolder when it came to making moves on either Shien or Roberu.

His relationship with each of them was different, however, and it was apparent in practically every interaction. Roberu and Shien were surprisingly sweet together, but with Astel--

“I have a stream,” Astel was saying as he tried to sit up in bed. Roberu’s arm around him was firm -- keeping him in place as he was pressed to the taller man’s side -- and from Roberu’s other side, Shien raised a hand to tangle in Astel’s hair.

“Enjoy your stream,” Shien mumbled, burrowing himself deeper into Roberu’s side. He seemed just about ready to fall asleep. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Astel replied automatically. He glanced up at Roberu and smirked. “You too, Robechan. I love you lots.”

Roberu’s arm finally loosened its grip around him, his eyes closing as he sighed. “Break a leg, Leda.”

* * *

Astel had to pursue Temma himself in the end, though he did have help from his other lovers. Shien invited Temma out to watch a movie, and both Astel and Roberu showed up to the planned event.

In the darkened theater, Astel reached out to grasp Temma’s hand. He held his breath for a tense moment, fully expecting to be rejected, but then Temma was turning his hand around and entwining their fingers together in a comfortable grip.

“I--” Astel began, his throat growing dry as he looked at Temma beside him.

“What took you so long?” Temma murmured, meeting his eyes with a small smile.

“How was I supposed to know?” Astel whispered, a part of him still disbelieving what was happening.

“He’s been talking about you a lot,” Shien said under his breath, leaning over to join the conversation from Temma’s other side. “Even started playing games he knew you’d like so you’d talk to him more.”

Astel’s mouth was open, his eyes wide with surprise. Whatever the movie was about, he’d already forgotten. Yes, he’d realized Temma was trying to get close to him, and he’d played along. But he’d thought it was more of a friendship thing and not-- “But Mi--”

Roberu’s hand was suddenly on Astel’s thigh from where he’d been sitting on Astel’s other side. He squeezed, cutting off Astel’s words. He then leaned in and whispered into Astel’s ear. “Of course he wants you. Who wouldn’t?”

Astel shivered. Roberu didn’t really compliment him, so this was--

“Astel,” Temma said, dipping his head in to press a chaste kiss to the smaller man’s cheek. “I’ve been chasing after you for a while now, so if you feel the same--”

“Yes,” Astel said, and he was moving in for a surer kiss, his lips pressing against Temma’s hurriedly because a part of him still thought Temma would change his mind if Astel took too long to answer. “Yes, I feel the same.”

And Temma was smiling, the expression lighting up his whole face. He seemed truly happy about Astel’s answer and Astel could do nothing but stare for a few moments. His heart was full. This was-- 

It was everything he’d wanted.

* * *

Temma was a little bit shyer than Shien when it came to joining in with the group. He seemed to prefer being with Astel only and so for a reasonable amount of time, both Roberu and Shien left the couple alone. When they did involve Astel in their activities, the invitation was always open for Temma, even if the blond always turned it down.

It wasn’t that he wanted Astel to leave the already existing relationship and stay with just him. He’d told Astel as much when the other man had asked to make sure Temma wasn’t nursing some secret hurt or jealousy. 

“I just don’t think I can contribute,” Temma murmured, burying his face in Astel’s neck as they cuddled together in Astel’s bed. “And I’m not sure they’ll like me… in that way.”

“Temma, you’re perfect,” Astel assured, holding the blond closer and pressing a kiss to his hair. “Of course they’ll love you.”

* * *

It was Shien who eventually convinced Temma to participate. He dropped by when Astel and Temma were together at the former’s place, and slid himself onto Temma’s lap without preamble.

“Temma, do you find me attractive at least?” Shien had asked, his hands cupping Temma’s cheeks. His voice was pitched low and the effect on Temma was obvious. Temma shivered, his hands coming to rest on Shien’s waist tentatively.

Blue eyes gazed to the side at Astel, wordlessly asking for confirmation. Astel grinned and leaned in against Temma’s arm. “Shien is sexy.”

“I wasn’t asking you, Astel.”

And as Astel laughed, Temma finally seemed to relax. A shy smile was on his lips as he looked up at Shien, but his words were steady.

“Yes, I find you attractive.”

Shien got a satisfied smirk on his face. He leaned in and kissed Temma, and Temma let him.

* * *

Even when Temma finally showed up, it took them a while to set a proper mood for their first time together as a group. Since Temma was new, they decided that they’d spoil him. Astel took the lead as he was the more familiar sexual presence in Temma’s life.

His kissing was slow, his fingertips caressing every inch of Temma’s body as they went on. Shien trailed kisses down Temma’s back, massaging his hips from behind, and pressing against him to rub his cock against Temma’s ass.

Roberu watched for a while at first, stroking himself languidly, before Astel looked at him -- all while licking his lips from the kiss with Temma that had just broken -- and beckoned for him to come closer.

“Show Temma you love him, will you?” Astel murmured, pressing his palm tenderly against Roberu’s cheek and tracing the mole beneath his eye with a thumb.

Roberu leaned into the touch, a small laugh escaping his lips. “Okay, but that just means I get first dibs in fucking him.”

* * *

“Ah-- Astel,” Temma moaned, his hands reaching out towards the other man even as Roberu began to push in, his hands caressing Temma’s waist and then massaging the soft skin of his ass, parting the cheeks even more.

“I’m here,” Astel whispered soothingly, wiping away the sweat from Temma’s forehead with his right palm, the movement gentle as he transitioned from that to running his fingers through Temma’s hair. He bent down, meeting Temma’s eyes at a close distance before Temma seemed to shudder and close his eyes, his mouth open slightly as if waiting for a kiss.

Astel obliged him, the kiss soft and slow, his hands drawing circles in the sweat-drenched skin of Temma’s face, running through Temma’s hair, and then moving down with fleeting touches down Temma’s chest.

One of Roberu’s hands landed on top of Astel’s, squeezing, and Astel flipped his hand over palm-up so their fingers could entwine more tightly, Roberu’s grip a bit demanding as he seemed to thrust harder into Temma, the movement of his hips more violent now, his other hand digging in to Temma’s waist in a grip that would probably bruise later.

Astel broke the kiss to breathe, but he continued pressing his lips tenderly to the sweat-drenched skin of Temma’s face, even as he looked past the blond’s head to see Shien on his knees leaning up to grasp both of Roberu’s cheeks as the other man bent down so they could kiss.

Roberu kissed Shien roughly, his responses mostly teeth instead of tongue, though it didn’t seem as if Shien minded. Shien’s kissing was enthusiastic enough to derive pleasure even though his partner was distractedly thrusting into Temma’s body, his movements hard enough to cause Temma to shake and bump against Astel.

Temma wasn’t complaining, however. Instead, he was still braced on his elbows on the bed, his face upturned towards Astel like a puppy waiting for his master to bestow more affection on him.

His voice, when he managed to speak actual words besides moans, sounded pleading. “Can I--”

Astel didn’t let him finish. Instead, he used his free hand -- the one Roberu wasn’t gripping so tightly as if he intended to tug Astel towards him any second now once Shien was done thoroughly exploring his mouth -- to grip Temma’s hair and push down, his touch firm but not hard enough to hurt.

And then Temma was breathing on Astel’s cock, the wetness from the tip of his tongue a bit sudden as he tried an experimental lick. Astel began to adjust, tugging at Roberu’s hand in his so he could maneuver more properly.

Roberu broke his kiss with Shien, his eyes meeting Astel’s with an intense look. He was breathing heavily, and Astel wanted to kiss him too, if only to make it a little bit worse and so he could hear Roberu groan in complaint about Astel’s insatiability all over again. But there would be time for that later when Temma wasn’t torturing Astel with these little licks that were barely even touching the places Astel wanted them to touch.

“I want him to--” Astel began, tilting his head to indicate Temma who was even then attempting to curl his wet tongue just underneath the head of Astel’s cock. It was stupidly teasing and a little bit frustrating, though the blond probably didn’t mean it in that way.

“Temma,” Roberu said, releasing Astel’s hand to grip the back of Temma’s head roughly. He pushed down and Astel hissed involuntarily, his hips thrusting up as Temma’s mouth opened and took more of him inside. “Make sure he feels good.”

Temma seemed to mumble an affirmative, but he’d already started trying to devour Astel with a hunger that was surprising but not unwelcome. Temma was kissing and licking and moaning like he’d just been allowed to feast on his favorite food. Astel’s breathing stuttered, his hands landing on Temma’s shoulders and squeezing as he arched, trying to get more of himself into the warmth and wetness of Temma’s mouth.

“I don’t think he can take all of you in yet,” Roberu said and then he let out a short and breathy laugh as he redirected his attention back to Shien, his hand lovingly running through Shien’s hair as the other man leaned in to lap at his neck. “Shien, love, show Temma how it’s done.”

“Promise to reward me later,” Shien whispered, his lips trailing attentive kisses down Roberu’s chest. He flicked out a tongue, licking at one of Roberu’s nipples and sucking at it as Roberu himself let out another laugh.

“I will,” he promised, and he was meeting Astel’s gaze again, raising an eyebrow for confirmation.

“If you want to fuck him, you can, Shien,” Astel grinned, his hands now on Temma’s cheeks as he tried to guide the blond’s movements.

“Hey--” Roberu started, seemingly about to complain.

“Give me a really hard thrust, Robechan, please?” Astel murmured, moving one of his hands down to Temma’s neck, a thumb hooking under the blond’s jaw gently. He winked at Roberu and blew him a kiss. “I love you.”

“Fuck you,” Roberu replied, but he was laughing. He drew his hips back and slammed into Temma violently, causing the blond to pitch forward, his steady position slipping as he let out a sound between a whine and a gasp. Astel loosened his grip on Temma for that singular action, shuddering as he felt the irreplaceable sensation of his cock being fully engulfed in blond’s mouth, and then he was pulling Temma back just enough so the blond wouldn’t choke on him.

There were tears at the sides of Temma’s eyes now and Astel brushed at them soothingly, pulling Temma back until the tip of his cock was just resting against Temma’s lips. “Sorry, Temma, did that hurt?”

“A little,” Temma whispered, but then he was dipping his head forward again and beginning to suck on Astel’s member gently. “But you can do it again, as much as you want. I want to--”

“Maybe when you’re better at it,” Shien said, and then he was lying down, moving to slide his face underneath Temma, as Roberu tugged Temma back into a steady position, all while continuing to languidly thrust inside of him. “It’s done like this.”

And then Shien was taking Temma into his mouth with obvious skill, his hands moving to fondle Temma’s balls to match his movements, and then Roberu began to pick up his own pace in his thrusting.

Temma was coming apart and it was amazing to watch. He was trembling and his eyes were shut as he moaned wantonly, the vibrations from his sounds felt intensely on Astel’s cock. Astel stroked at Temma’s hair, gently at first, but then he was meeting Roberu’s eyes and his lover was grinning wickedly as he moved his hips, his hands on Temma’s waist leaving deep indentions on the blond’s skin.

“Rougher?” Astel asked, smirking.

“He seems to like it,” Roberu replied, his answer a bit breathy. “Shien?”

Shien made a sound of acknowledgement, but it was muffled since his mouth was still busy around Temma’s cock. Astel knew Shien was talented -- or _trained_ was probably the right word, knowing Roberu’s tastes and how much Shien loved him enough to practice practically anything for him -- and he figured Temma was already at the brink and would probably be coming soon. If they were going to ramp it up, now was the only time.

“Let’s get a little violent, shall we?” Roberu said, his voice pitched low at the tone one could only hear if they got the usually elusive bartender into bed. It was familiar to Astel -- of course it was by now -- and it sent a thrill down his spine and made his cock twitch even if Roberu wasn’t the one touching him.

“Okay,” Astel whispered, and then his grip on Temma grew harder until he was holding Temma’s head in position as he proceeded to thrust into the blond’s mouth. Temma made a thoroughly erotic sound as he arched, and he screwed his eyes shut even as he kept his mouth open for Astel to use as he pleased.

It was messy, Temma’s saliva dripping out of his mouth as Astel moved his cock partway in and out of Temma’s mouth. And though Astel had initially tried to be gentle -- he never wanted to hurt Temma, in fact, he wanted just the opposite -- he eventually lost himself to the sensation of how good it felt to be using Temma like this, with the blond moaning and making sounds like this was what he’d wanted all along -- to be completely ravished by the ones he loved the most in this world, in the rawest manner possible.

Roberu’s breathing hitched even as Shien let out a moan. Astel instinctively drove himself harder into Temma’s mouth at the sounds -- shoving the entire length in and holding Temma’s face firmly so he wouldn’t rear back -- and Temma let out something in between a sob and a scream, his entire body shaking as he reached an intense release.

Astel came with a deep groan, the sensation of his cock seemingly being sucked completely into the moist and tight cavern of Temma’s mouth all he could feel for a blissful moment as his release shot out of him and down Temma’s throat. Roberu was gasping -- he was never the type to come with too much sound -- and then he was slumping forwards to press a series of kisses down Temma’s back, only really affectionate when he was satiated.

Shien had wrapped both arms around Temma’s middle as he swallowed all of Temma’s cum, and when it was all done, Temma fell like a boneless heap downwards, and all three of his partners were instantly adjusting to take care of him. Astel caught him and pushed. Roberu pulled Temma upwards at the same time, arms coming around Temma to hold him close, Temma’s back pressed to Roberu’s chest as Shien got up on his knees to press a slow kiss to Temma’s mouth, allowing the blond to taste his own cum in the tangle of their tongues, even as Shien tasted Astel on Temma’s mouth as well. 

Astel fell onto the bed to lie on his back, his breathing heavy as he closed his eyes for a brief moment in satisfaction. In mere moments, he could feel someone moving on top of him and he opened his eyes to see Temma peering down at him, the look in his eyes full of affection and--

“Astel,” Temma whispered pleadingly, and then he was pressing their mouths together lips to lips, but not daring to go further.

“He really likes you the best, huh?” Roberu was laughing, but at the same time he was sitting down and pulling Shien onto his lap, his hand stroking at Shien’s still hard cock slowly as the other man spread his legs and began to lap at Roberu’s neck, tongue tracing upwards to his jaw and then nibbling at the bottom of his ear.

Astel smiled and then he was touching his tongue to Temma’s lips, and then Temma’s mouth was opening, and they were kissing in earnest. His arms came around Temma’s neck and he pulled the blond down on him, Temma’s weight more comforting and warm than heavy.

“You did well,” Astel murmured when the kiss broke and Temma was burying his face in Astel’s neck, his arms coming around Astel as he rolled them both over so Astel was on top of him.

“I want you inside me next time,” Temma said quietly, his embrace tight. “I love you.”

“I love you too. And sure, next time I’ll spoil you rotten,” Astel promised, pressing their lips together gently once more before he moved off of Temma, his hands wiping away at Temma’s sweat and pushing blond bangs back gently as he kissed Temma’s forehead. “Rest. We’ll be here when you wake up.”

Temma seemed satisfied with this assurance, and he seemed to relax completely with a long exhalation, his eyes closing. Astel watched him for a brief moment, smiling to himself, before he crawled over to where Roberu was still busy with Shien, the other man’s mismatched eyes watching him intently even as his hands on Shien didn’t stop moving.

“Shien,” Astel said, sitting back and opening his arms expectantly. Roberu released Shien then, and the other man moved off Roberu’s lap to crawl towards Astel. He tilted his face up when he was on all fours and a few inches away, and Astel leaned in to kiss him gently, his arms coming around Shien in a tender embrace.

“I’m not going to let Shien fuck me,” Roberu insisted, laughing a little as he moved to join the other two. “Only you can do that, and even then, it really hurts my pride.”

Astel grinned when the kiss broke and even Shien let out a soft and breathy laugh against his lips. They both knew Roberu well enough by now that they could change his answer with next to no effort.

“It’s either you or me,” Astel said, his tone now teasing as he nuzzled his face against Shien’s cheek. He kept his eyes on Roberu, even as he tilted his head and let Shien nip at his neck, the other man’s teeth sharp as he bit in just enough to hurt, but not to draw blood. “And do you really want Shien inside me before you get to do it? I don’t mind it myself, but--”

“No,” Roberu interrupted and he let out a low growl, moving closer so he could shut Astel up by kissing him hard. He was rough about the whole thing, biting at Astel’s lips and taking control of the kiss by running his tongue messily against the walls of Astel’s mouth. Astel moaned into the kiss and Shien moved up to dip a tongue into his ear, the combined sensation making Astel shiver.

“Shien can take me, but I get to take you after,” Roberu said when the kiss broke. He bit down at Astel’s bottom lip harshly before pulling back and smirking. He looked self-satisfied now, like he hadn’t just agreed to let someone else bend him over and screw him -- something he always liked to bitch about when they were out of bed.

“Alright,” Astel agreed, his hand moving down to stroke at Shien’s erection. He gripped it hard, causing Shien to groan directly into his ear, the kiss there stopping for a moment. Astel stroked Shien a few times, his fingers spreading the precum downwards as some sort of wet coating over Shien’s cock. 

“Go,” Astel whispered, his amusement palpable despite his soft tone. “Defile your beloved Robe-san. Fuck him until he can’t move anymore, so he can’t fuck me after.”

“That’s--” Roberu began, his eyes narrowing.

Shien didn’t seem to need any more encouragement. He was top of Roberu in seconds, pushing the other man down to the bed and causing Roberu to let out a surprised yelp. He kissed Roberu enthusiastically, his movements like an excited puppy as he licked at Roberu’s mouth, inside of it, and then at his chin and his jaw before moving down to his neck.

“Shien--” Roberu tried, but whatever he was trying to say was lost to a moan as Shien pushed their hips together and ground himself against Roberu.

“Be gentle with the old man, he needs a bit of time to get going again,” Astel laughed. But he was moving to assist anyway, pressing a kiss to Shien’s thigh and then licking upwards to nip at his waist. “Move, love. I’ll get him hard.”

Shien moved, positioning himself in between Roberu’s legs and lifting them so they could rest on his shoulders. Astel shoved a pillow underneath Roberu’s lower back -- one had to be careful with old men, after all -- and nodded at Shien afterwards.

“I feel like you two are planning to kill me,” Roberu laughed, but he made no move to pull away.

“A little death is good for you,” Astel replied, grinning.

“Yes, very healthy,” Shien said, letting out a small chuckle under his breath. His fingers began to probe at Roberu’s hole, gently circling the rim. Astel leaned down, bending so he could angle his face towards Roberu’s half-hard dick. He felt one of Roberu’s hands tangle in his hair, pushing it back from his face gently and holding it in a tender grip above his head.

“Don’t bite this time,” Roberu said, though he sounded more amused than actually accusatory.

“You enjoy it,” Astel replied easily, pressing a butterfly kiss to Roberu’s cock even as he lifted a hand in Shien’s direction. “Shien, still okay?”

“Yes,” Shien replied, shifting his hips so his own dick was in Astel’s range. Astel traced two fingers down the length gently without looking, before his hand wrapped around Shien’s hardness, tightening just beneath the head and pumping down.

Shien let out a groan, his hips bucking forward. He didn’t stop teasing at Roberu’s entrance throughout this, but he didn’t press anything inside yet since he seemed to be waiting for Astel’s signal. Astel used his teeth -- ever so gently, because despite Roberu’s teasing, he did know what he was doing and had never messed this part up -- and began to make small nips down the length before he brought his tongue out and licked slowly from the balls to the head.

Roberu sucked in a breath and Astel took the head of his lover’s cock into his mouth, sucking gently at it and rolling his tongue around it, tracing each indention carefully. He continued stroking Shien as he did this, the areas he stimulated on both men matching as he worked his way down the length of Roberu’s cock.

“Still too talented,” Roberu complained, a breathless laugh escaping him that cut short into a breathy moan as Astel took all of him in with one swift move. “Dammit, Astel.”

“He’s hard,” Shien said quietly, pushing a finger and then another into Roberu at the same time and causing the other man to arch slightly. “And I’m going to come right now if you don’t let go.”

Astel let go of Shien’s cock, focusing more on sucking at Roberu’s flesh in his mouth. The hand in his hair was tightening so he slowed his pace, not wanting Roberu to reach his peak before Shien had even started.

Shien sounded out of breath when he spoke again. He was probably incredibly close and was just only hanging on so he could spill his seed inside of his beloved. “Robe-san, do I--”

“Go,” Roberu said, raising his hips more in Shien’s direction and spreading his legs just a little bit more in offering. “You don’t need to stretch me. I take this wild guy in practically every day.”

Astel snorted around Roberu’s cock, unable to keep himself from smiling. The hand in his hair tightened as if to scold him and he let Roberu shove his head down. Astel got back to sucking on Roberu’s dick, his tongue working its way around the length and his hand now playing with the scrotum now that he’d let go of Shien. His other hand was splayed on Roberu’s chest and he could feel the other man’s fingers grasp at it tightly while still keeping a hand in his hair.

Shien apparently had no concept of going slow -- perhaps he was already at his limit -- because he shoved himself into Roberu in one quick move the moment he’d removed his fingers. Roberu let out a yell, his grip on Astel’s hand and hair tightening painfully.

Astel lifted his head, licked at his lips and smirked at Shien who even now looked desperate, his mouth open as he panted, sweat beading and trickling down his face as he began to thrust in and out of Roberu in frantic movements.

“Take it easy,” Astel teased, but he understood, in a way, what it must feel like to finally be inside someone you’ve wanted in that way for ages. He moved his hand from Roberu’s crotch to squeeze at the side of Shien’s waist and then he moved it to squeeze at one of Shien’s ass cheeks.

Shien was making thoroughly erotic sounds now, his eyes closing as he seemed to lose himself in the sensation of thrusting into Roberu’s body. Roberu was breathing through his mouth, his own eyes closed and his hips rolling with Shien’s movements, meeting the other man automatically midway as he was wont to do when he really got into things.

Astel moved his hand on Shien’s ass to probe at the other man’s hole, and Shien did a full body shudder when Astel pushed two fingers in with the same abruptness that Shien had assaulted Roberu with. He moved them in and out rhythmically, pressing a kiss to Roberu’s thighs near his face -- Shien was gripping Roberu’s legs tightly to his chest now, so the other man wouldn’t slip away -- and nibbling there gently.

And then Shien was coming with a shout, slamming into Roberu and then moving his hips slowly as he allowed Roberu’s entrance to milk him of everything. Roberu was pulling at Astel’s hair so he withdrew his fingers from Shien and returned them to squeezing at Roberu’s crotch, dipping down and deep-throating Roberu’s cock in one swift and practiced maneuver.

Roberu came with a soft and sweet sound and Astel swallowed the sticky liquid that shot straight up to the back of his throat, his own eyes closing as he sucked softly now, licking his lover clean with gentle movements.

“Fuck,” Roberu breathed out when both Shien and Astel released him so he could lie down completely with his legs back on the bed. His hands fell to his sides and he was panting heavily now, but there was laughter peppered in between his attempts to get air back into his lungs. “ _Fuck_.”

“You’re so good with words,” Astel teased, tilting his face up when Shien grabbed at his chin and pulled him closer. They shared a slow kiss, Shien nipping at Astel’s lips before he pulled away and moved to lie down and snuggle his face into Roberu’s chest. Roberu’s arms came around Shien automatically, pulling him close.

Shien was murmuring something that sounded like _I love you_ , and Roberu whispered it back, his lips pressing a kiss to Shien’s hair tenderly before he looked up at Astel. There was a quiet intensity in his gaze that Astel understood -- of course he did, it’d been long enough -- but he wasn’t going to acknowledge until Roberu himself said the words.

“What?” Astel teased, moving closer so he could bend and kiss Roberu as well. Their lips met in a chaste kiss, just lips on lips, and Astel pulled back just an inch to smirk. “Don’t tell me you still have the energy to fuck me?”

“No,” Roberu said, sounding a little annoyed before he let out a soft laugh. “Bastard.”

“I love you too,” Astel replied, sucking gently on Roberu’s lower lip before he pulled back. “I’ll go cuddle Temma. I don’t want him to wake up alone.”

“The bed isn’t that big. He’s not alone,” Roberu snorted, but he nodded just the same.

Astel crawled back to where Temma was peacefully sleeping, and he gathered the blond into his arms gently. Temma’s eyes opened to small slits of blue -- probably just to check who was touching him -- and then he shifted so he was sprawled on top of Astel, a hand tangling in Astel’s hair as his face buried itself in Astel’s neck.

“Astel,” Temma murmured softly, his voice deep with fatigue. “Mine.”

“Yours,” Astel confirmed, closing his own eyes as he finally allowed himself to fully relax. He’d nap first before tackling the clean-up, since they were all exhausted anyway.

“Oy,” Roberu called out, though his tone was one of tired amusement. “He’s mine too, y’know. Everyone here belongs to each other.”

“Roberu, I love you,” Astel teased, not bothering to open his eyes. He knew he wouldn’t get an answer anyway and that was perfectly fine with him. The feelings were there and they were glaringly obvious. It was just a little bit funny -- and a little bit sad -- that a man known for his way with words wouldn’t--

“I love you, Astel,” Roberu said softly, and Astel’s eyes opened in surprise, his head turning so he could meet Roberu’s gaze across the bed. Roberu had a small smile on his lips and his expression made him look _soft_ , the loudness melting away for a rare moment of tranquility and contentment. “More than anything.”

Astel smiled back just as gently. “I told you so.”


End file.
